A Quiet Moment To Ourselves
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: Clint is having trouble sleeping. Natasha can help. And this is how. Post movie.


__Hello, I'm Wicked Falcon and this is my one-shot at doing Natasha and Clint. Why? Because they are so awesome and have really great chemistry. And this basically popped into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone to suffer in silence. I hope that I did them justice and they don't seem too out of character.

I don't own anything. Stan Lee owns Marvel and all the good stuff. And Joss is just an awesome writer. Can't wait for the next Avengers movie.

Thank you for your time for reading my one-shot. Please feel free to leave a review as well.

* * *

_**A Quiet Moment To Ourselves.**_

The bluish green eyes slowly scanned the area from his perch high above the city skyline. The scattering of stars across the black velvet of space tinkling as the noise of the city drifted up slowly into his hearing range. A smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he slowly blew a breath out. A hint of rain upon the breeze as he closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open again.

"I know that you are there." He quietly whispered as he tilted his head to the side as the soft tread of her boots came closer. Shuffling over a little to make room for her to sit at his side. His legs dangling over the edge into the nothingness of air. The breeze ruffling her hair as she slowly sat down.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." She grunted as she lowered her battered body to the ground. She could feel the grating of her ribs. Lovely.

"I could say the same about you." He glanced out at the corner of his eye at her before turning his stare back up into the sky.

"A bit hard to shut the adrenaline down." She shrugged her shoulders as she grimace once more.

"Ribs?"

"Yeah." She shook her head as she continued to study his strong profile. She was choosing to ignore the dull throbbing of her ankle. She would be right in a couple of days anyway. "Come on." She ordered as she got to her feet. "We need a shower." She could feel the dirt and grit as she moved her body and she hated to think about it in her hair.

"Is that your way of telling me that I stink?" He lifted a brow up before heavily climbing to his feet. He could feel the pull of his back muscles as they worked; making him groan.

"I would never say something like that!" Her tongue poking out just slightly as an impish grin lit her face.

"No but you thought it." He grunted as he took a step forward. Feeling his steps stumbling. #!*% , he was tired.

"Just a little while and then we can sleep." Her softly spoken words pulled at him. As he lifted his hand to his eyes and rubbed. He could already feel his brain getting fuzzy as it slowly shut down.

"Don't think that I will make it that far." He huffed as he stumbled again. Opening his eyes to see that they were standing in front of a door. She propped him up onto the wall as she dealt with the door. Peeling him off before moving them into the giant bedroom. "Wow!" He breathed through his partially opened mouth. He was almost asleep on his feet. And it would not have been the first time either.

"Yeah." She muttered as she headed towards the door to the left of them. Lights turned on to reveal a lush bathroom. A glass shower cubical stood off to the side while the master piece was a four clawed bathtub that stood in the middle. The toilet was hidden behind a half wall. The walls were a pale blue with cream trims. "Strip down and have a shower." She gently pushed him in the general direction before she turned around to exited the room.

"Ah, Nat." He called out. "I'm going to need a hand with my vest." He closed his eyes as her footsteps just stop short. Her shadow falling back into the bathroom.

"Okay." She muttered as she drew a deep breath in and turned back around to him. Her face a mask of indifference. Her nimble fingers reaching forward to gently lower down his zipper on the front. Peeling the material from his shoulders as he grimace at the pull from the dried blood on his back. "I think we need to get you into the shower."

"I figured that." He could feel the sweat gathering on his brow. His face contorting with each tug on the vest. "You'll have to remove my boots." He drew a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly as he felt her kneel on the ground to work on his boots. Shifting onto one foot as she pulled the boot off before throwing it behind her to land with a thud.

"Phew!" She exclaimed as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"They're not that bad." He drawled softly as he hiked his brow up. A slight smirk curled the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, they are, Clint." There was impish tinkle in her eyes as she bit her inner cheek to stop the smirk from spreading across her face.

"Pfft." He rolled his eyes as he set his foot down to curl and flex his toes. Enjoying the freedom of the movement. Lifting up his other to receive the same treatment. As his hands found the button and zipper of his pants. Undoing them before shoving it down passed his knees. Groaning as he used his feet to rid himself of the cumbersome material. Standing there now attired in his boxers and vest.

"I'll just grab you some towels." She stood up before backpedalling out the door. Her hands having a slight tremble to them. She forcible exhaled the breath that she had been holding. Wow. Quickly gathering her thoughts as she moved over to the bed and grabbed the folded towels on the edge of the bed before she trekked back into the bathroom to find him standing under the spray, staring blankly at the tiles in front of him. "Clint." She called softly as she slowly approached him.

"Let's get this off, Nat." His hand waved at his chest as he shook his head to keep himself awake. Drowning in the shower was not the way he wanted to die if he could help it. But it would seem that the choice would be out of his hands soon. Closing his eyes as he felt her soft hands peel the vest off his shoulders. Only grimacing once when the skin was pulled away as well. But he stood there in his boxer shorts under the spray of the hot shower.

"Want me to do your hair?" She eyed him as he swayed slightly in the shower. He was dead on his feet, figuratively speaking. Reaching into the cubical for the shampoo at his nod of acceptance. A small smile played at the corner of her lips. This was more telling than anything else. His eyes cracking open a slit as he watched intently. The eyes of a hawk. Squeezing a measure of the liquid into her palm before setting about doing her task.

"God, Nat." His voice deeply rumbled up in his chest as he moaned from the light scrapping of her nails against his scalp. "Don't stop." He almost pleaded as his eyes rolled up into his head. His face relaxing as he shivered from the pleasure that was dancing along his spine.

"Head under, Clint." She gently directed as she pushed on his shoulders to get him under the spray. "That's it, almost done." Her voice not much above a whisper. He nodded his head as she continued to wash the foam from his hair. Reaching around him to snatch the conditioner from its place. Squirting the desired amount into her hand before she gently rubbed it into his hair. Leaving it spiked into the air.

"I can take it from here." He mumbled as he reached for the elastic band of his boxers. "You can use the shower after me. Thanks, Nat." He lifted his hand to gently cup her face in his callous palm. His thumb stroking the corner of her mouth before he dropped his hand and lifted his eyebrow at her.

"You don't have nothing that I haven't seen before." She smirked at him before turning on her heels and left to let him shower in peace. A deep chuckle followed in her wake. Making her smile more deeply at his rare sound of genuine laughter. Shaking her head as she headed over to his bag and pulled some of his clothing out and placed them to the side as she heard the shower shut off. Quickly reaching for his shirt as the door opened to reveal him only with a towel wrapped around his waist. She stared for a moment before swallowing quietly.

"Right, all yours." He muttered as his hand reached for his eyes to rub them. Pulling it away to reveal that his sight had gone blurry. Yep, definitely time for some sleep. He stalked away from the open doorway to the end of the bed. His head tilting for a moment as he listened to her soft footfalls on the plush carpet as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Thanks." She muttered before she closed the door and proceed to peel herself out of her uniform. Which was quite difficult to say the least. She stepped under the hot pulsing spray of the shower. She would have loved to soak in the bathtub but she honestly did not think that she could have stayed awake for much longer. It had been a rather eventful day and her body was nearing the edge of its limits. Quickly, she finished up her shower.

She patted her body dry before slipping his shirt over her body. The hem settling about mid thigh on her. Giving her hair a quick finger comb as she hung up her towel on the rack before opening the door and stepping out to find that he was sprawled across the bed on his stomach. Rolling her eyes as she silently chuckled as she moved towards the bed. Softly nudging him as he grunted at her. Clearly unhappy at being moved. He dragged a pillow into his arms as he rolled on to his side.

Shaking her head as a smile spread across her face at the sight of him. A warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she silently slid in next to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist as she settled into the curve of his back. Taking in his scent as her eyelids drooped with tiredness. Her mission was accomplished. Now, it was time to sleep. The Hawk was in his nest.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this. So until next time, have a good one! :D


End file.
